


UNDER THE RAIN | SAIDA

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I don't like rain either, but days like these I'm reminded that in order for the plants to grow, we have to endure the uncomfortable weather."When Sana thought 1985 was going to be her best year, the biggest secret of hers gets exposed, her past finally catches up to and destroys her. Being kicked out of her own home with nowhere to go, she waits under the rain, letting go of all hope. No miracle could ever save her.Yet a girl holding a bizarre umbrella can, help her under the rain.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	UNDER THE RAIN | SAIDA

Sana sighed, back sliding down the diner's door as she sat on the ground. Her recently dyed pink hair were soaked as she ran in the rain to find a shelter. Her leather jacket didn't help with the cold anymore, it was wet as well and clinging onto her shoulders and black top. Sana's boots were flooding with water, one of it's heels broken when she fell, spraining her ankle. Tears adorned her big brown orbs, cooling down her flushed cheeks and landing over her pink colored lips.

There was no way the woman had thought her boyfriend and parents would find out. She thought that if she pretended to dearly like the leader of the biker gang she was in since birth and got together with him, her parents wouldn't suspect anything about her only hanging out with women.

Yet they found out and so did the gang, resulting in her to be kicked out of her home, never being granted access to the gang's garage ever again.

They had all found out she had a liking towards the same gender, sexually.

And of course, none of them could understand. People like her were hung to their death in the town center for everyone too see after numerous weeks of torture, including shaming and stone throwing.

So now, Sana sat on the steps by a diner's door, desperately waiting for the rain to stop in order to look for shelter. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, body slowly giving itself to the much needed sleep. Sana was beyond tired and the sound of the rain was putting her to sleep.

It didn't help that the town center was deserted, almost like a ghost town. Most people had already gotten back into their homes, it was too late to be outside. The quiet ate Sana up, there was nothing to distract her from the fact that she might die soon—if her parents and the gang members gave her in.

Her eyes closed for just a second, a sigh of desperation falling from her lips. Once she opened them again, a figure seemed to be walking closer and closer to her.

It was a girl, in her right hand was the handle of a stupidly big umbrella with the colours of apricot and neon magenta. There was a small smile on her face, golden hair falling over her very expensive coat as she walked.

Sana wondered why the girl was out so late, why despite the weather, she was still smiling. That smile gave her hope, just a tiny bit, it was warm and harmless.

A pair of blue eyes stared into her own, the small smile on the girl's face faded as she walked closer to Sana. Her head tilted just the slightest and her brows arched, she genuinely seemed upset.

"Are you alright?" her voice was low and sweet and her face so calm and impeccable, Sana couldn't help but stare.

Sana felt ashamed, looking that bad in front of such beauty that was the small girl.

"Yes." she breathed out when urging herself to tear her gaze away from the person in front of her.

"Do you need help? It's pretty late and the rain won't stop any time soon it seems," the blonde looked worried "I can walk you home if you want to."

Sana wanted to laugh. Did she look that pathetic? Why was that person even trying to help her? Her mother had always taught her each person is alone, can trust nobody other than themselves. Which she found stupid, especially when she realized her family had been in a gang for many generations now.

"You don't have to." the pink head tried to smile, failing miserably.

"Come on," the girl kneeled down on a big poodle of water, letting her expensive dress get wet and shrugging it off "It looked like you were crying. I can't let you here all alone knowing you're not fine."

If Sana wasn't angry, she would've probably launched at the girl and hugged her so tight she wouldn't be able to breathe. If Sana wasn't scared, she would've said no more and walked beside her, talk and get to know everything about her.

Yet Sana was both and the thought of her parents watching her at all times sent a chill down her spine as she shook. Although this time it wasn't because of the cold, but terror.

"No, it's fine, really," Sana choked out, feeling more tears in her eyes "I'm just a-afraid of the rain."

_For real, Sana? Was that your best excuse?_ she thought to herself.

"Oh," the blonde smiled "I don't like rain either, but days like these I'm reminded that in order for the plants to grow, we have to endure the uncomfortable weather."

Sana furrowed her eyebrows, encouraging the woman to continue.

"Same goes for hardships. No one likes going through them, but they help you grow and be more mature. Hardships teach a lot about dealing with life, you have to go through them in order to fully appreciate the good in this world," she explained "I can tell something's wrong, let me help you."

"If you do, you might get in trouble," Sana wouldn't be able to live with herself if she found out being around the small girl would get her in trouble. There were many people that wanted to harm her for many different reasons. She had the world turned against her and couldn't risk a young girl's life "I'm not a good person."

A hand reached out to Sana's, it was small and she imagined it to be warm and soft to the touch.

"That's up to me to judge." her voice sounded a little bit louder, moving her umbrella over both of their heads.

And Sana, took her hand.


End file.
